


Red and Green

by Lolsureha



Series: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hell, M/M, Villains, demonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsureha/pseuds/Lolsureha
Summary: The realization between Red Strike and Telluric.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202402





	Red and Green

Power surges from his hands as the sky rumbles in submission opening up to hell, he looks over to his friend and sees the earth open up and shift a large piece of land pulling up not quite from our world. He suddenly realized that this pull of power meant he could become whoever he intended, and he intended to use it for greatness. His friend at his side.

When the Feather Corporation recruits them, he knew that the corporation was right for him. Giving them access to more abilities, teaching him and his friend control. They also gave them a name, Red Strike for himself, and Telluric for his friend. They grew as a duo and soon were joining others to bring down the heroes and cities of light. As his power grew, he felt himself changing, he saw Telluric changing too. 

When he looks into the mirror his suit on, he notices his eyes have changed turning all red. He notices his hands have scars the shape of lightning, his smile a sharp-toothed grin. Using the demonic energy made him as the power entails...demonic. He confronts Telluric noticing the changes in his friend. His eyes fully black, the hand he uses to summon the earth of hell covered in scars. Telluric smiles and his teeth are sharp as well. Not realizing it till it was pointed out, Telluric simply states, “Worth it.” Red Strike can't help but agree.

***Tellurics POV***

The ground trembles and cracks as a huge landmass rises seemingly from the depths of the Earth, however, it's clear that this does not come from our world. He feels more powerful than ever over the soil like it was his canvas. He looks at his friend whose hands are bursting with red lightning. As he gets a grip of the situation, he realizes he could have whatever he wanted, and he wanted nothing more than power, with his friend by his side.

When the Feather Corporation recruited them, he knew that the corporation was right for him. Giving them access to more abilities, teaching him and his friend control. They also gave them a name, Telluric for himself, and Red Strike for his friend. They grew as a duo and soon were joining others to bring down the heroes and cities of light.

Then Red Strike confronted him, pointing out the changes in himself and him. His eyes have changed turning all black. He notices the hand he uses for summoning is covered in scars, his smile a sharp-toothed grin. Using the demonic energy made him as the power entails...demonic. His friend has the same changes but with fully red eyes and scars the shape of lightning. Not realizing it until it was pointed out, he simply states, “Worth it.” Red Strike can't help but agree.


End file.
